


The Temp - Part 1

by tweedle_ (tweedle)



Series: The Temp [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG13, orlijah_month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedle/pseuds/tweedle_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/">Orlijah Month</a> 2008 <a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/35993.html">Prompt 21 - Office Orlijah</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temp - Part 1

**The Temp - Part One**

"What! He sacked another temp! What was it this time?"

"Maybe he didn't like her perfume. Or the way her heels clicked on the terrazzo. Or the way she leaned over so he couldn't help but look down her blouse. Hell, I don’t know! He never says. They're there one minute and gone the next. All I know is that I've gotta get back to the agency to get another one. Stat!"

"Stat? Did he actually say that?"

"Yeah. He did."

"Fuck. He is _such_ a wanker."

"I know!" moans the long suffering Office Manager and dials the number for the Temp Agency.

***

"I know," says the Office Manager to the Temp Agency Manager for the fourth time with her forehead resting on her desk. "I don't know what he wants. I know you've sent us some really good secretaries who fit the spec perfectly, but he just doesn't want to know. I give up! I completely give up! Tell you what. Send us the worst secretary you can find, someone with no experience, no training and who couldn't make a cup of coffee to save their life, then anyone that comes after will look like Mother fucking Teresa. How's that sound? You have just the person? Excellent. Send 'em along."

***

"Holy fuck. Did you just see what I saw?"

"Uh huh."

"How long do you think this one will last?"

"Well, if he had a revolving door on his office, I'd bet thirty seconds. As he doesn't, maybe a minute."

"I mean, shit! He was wearing jeans! With holes in them! And... and...!"

"I know! The whole hair thing! I mean, he could deliver a package to _me_ any time he fancied but... hang on. Shhh! Um, yes, Mr Wood, sir. Is everything all right? Um... the coffee machine? Right around the corner. Would you like me to show you how it works? No. All right then, if you're sure. Not to be disturbed? No problem. No, no, nothing's funny. Of course, sir. Not to be disturbed. Yes, sir."

***

"Hello, I know you were expecting to send us another secretary asap but I've got a funny feeling that this one is gonna work out just fine. No, _don't_ ask. Thanks for your help."

 

***


End file.
